the_world_of_nyrondiefandomcom-20200214-history
The Gods of Nyrondie
The Nine Divines There are nine commonly accepted Gods in Nyrondie. They are known collectively as the Nine. They each have dominion over different aspects of the cosmos, and some are associated with particular alignments. They are divided into three groups: * The Four Primals * The Three Ascended * The Two Eternals The various non-human races of Nyrondie each have their own pantheons. However, these pantheons are not essentially different from the one presented here. The names of the Divines are different in each, the order of importance changes from pantheon to pantheon, and some races include many other lesser gods and demigods in their worship, but the primary aspects of the Nine are present in each pantheon. The Four Primals ' Each Primal has dominion over one of the Elemental Forces, and all of their other domains flow from that primary Elemental Force. The Primals are regarded as the highest gods by many of the non-human races, including Dwarves and Elves, each of whom place one of the Primals at the head of their respective pantheons. * ''Kyros - The God of Fire and the Forge * Alyra - The Goddess of Air and Music * Bern - The Goddess of Earth and the Harvest * Tymon - The God of Water and Travel The ways in which the Primals are worshiped vary greatly across Nyrondie. The farmers of Theonwy offer very different worship than the Wild Elves in the Free Lands or the Dwarves of Kau Dar. Similarly, the temples, priests, and services differ wildly. A devout follower of Bern in The Grand March would consider a devout follower of Bern from Dyan as a member of a different religion, despite the similar object of their worship. '''The Three Ascended The Ascended were once mortals, who achieved divinity through their great deeds. Only rarely does one find a temple dedicated to one of the Ascended. Rather, many small shrines are set up for them in places that would be significant for them: libraries and schools for the Sage, arenas and military camps for the Warrior, and brothels and alehouses for the Trickster. * The Warrior - The God of Courage and Battle * The Sage - The God of Knowledge and Secrets * The Trickster - The Goddess of Trickery and Chance The Two Eternals The Eternals have dominion over the greatest forces: Life and Death. Most civilized societies worship Istra, and build grand temples to her. Only a few throughout the world worship Ungit openly, although she is worshipped in secret by many cults throughout the realms. * Istra - The Goddess of Life and Light * Ungit - The Goddess of Death and Darkness The origin of the Eternals is a matter of some debate. Some theologians posit a Creator, who removed himself from the world after bringing the Eternals into being. Others claim that the Eternals have always been, with no origin of their own, their battle giving birth to the Primals and the Ascended. Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:The Nine